Nouveau départ
by MONTPARNOS
Summary: Tout avait changé pour Tony après New York. On lui avait demandé d'assimiler trop de choses, des choses qui n'existait pas selon lui. Et puis il avait failli mourir. Cette histoire est celle d'un homme en quête de lui-même, de renouveau. OC, slash possible.


_Il arrive parfois qu'il y ait des erreurs de calculs.  
>On pense être un guerrier, prêt à résister à tout.<em>

_Mais au fond, on est qu'une simple sardine emprisonnée dans une boîte de conserves high-tech._

_L'humain n'est pas fait pour être invincible._

_Il est fait pour souffrir, pour avoir des failles, pour éprouver des sentiments complexes et quasiment indéchiffrables. _

_C'est ça, l'humain._

_Un être indécodable._

_Impossible à hacker._

_Et ça, je ne l'ai compris que trop tard._

_New-York, New Jersey._

_Les combats faisaient rage._

_Six _héros_ contre des milliers d'assaillants intergalactiques._

_Il fallait agir, et rapidement._

_Un seul moyen, un seul sauveur._

_Mission-suicide._

_L'homme de fer s'envola alors vers le portail, le visage de la femme de sa vie imprimée au fond de sa mémoire._

_Résigné, il entra dans l'espace divin._

_Manque d'oxygène._

_Vue floue._

_Noir..._

_ … Puis le retour à la réalité._

_ Au début, ce fut l'euphorie, l'envie de vivre qui revint au galop. L'envie d'aimer, l'envie de respirer. Le soulagement._

_ Mais très vite, tout vous rattrape. Tout vous revient en mémoire**.** Vous vous souvenez d'où vous revenez. La Mort. Vous la revoyez vous arracher à votre monde, jubiler, puis vous recracher aussitôt**. **Ne vous jugeant pas assez mûr à son goût. Dans ce cas de figure, vous n'êtes ni mort, ni vivant. Juste un être abandonné par la Vie et rejeté par la Mort. Que vous reste-t-il à cet instant ? Que subsiste-t-il de vous ? Rien._

_ Tony Stark, le play-boy millionnaire dont le sarcasme et le détachement en font craquer plus d'une et dont le génie et le statut en font enrager plus d'un, que reste-t-il de cet homme ? Une tour qui surplombe des milliers d'habitations et d'entreprises ? Des fêtes extravagantes et des apparitions toutes aussi loufoques ? Rien. Cet homme n'existe plus, ou du moins, plus totalement. Mais alors, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? Il s'est transformé en lâche. Son assurance ? Il l'a perdu. Son génie et sa productivité ? Ils ne servent plus qu'à créer des armures derrière lesquelles ça couardise sera dissimulée. Son sex-appeal ? Il ne sait même plus ce que __c'est__. Son amour ? Il le bafoue en blessant celle qu'il aime par peur de la perdre ou de lui être infidèle, égoïstement. Tony Stark est mo ..._

« Ça suffit, c'est ridicule. »

Tony se leva d'un bond. Il se détourna du bureau auquel il était assis à écrire depuis bientôt quatre heures et ouvrit en grand la porte-fenêtre. Un besoin d'air irrépressible, une envie de s'échapper sans doute. Il s'avança sur le balcon et surplomba la ville de Guanajuato d'un regard mauvais, frissonnant légèrement lorsqu'une brise légère lui frôla les reins.

« Jarvis, il fait combien dehors ? J'me les caille bordel...»

Aucune réponse. Tony étouffa un juron dans sa barbe de trois jours et retourna dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre, salon et bureau. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il avait troqué sa tour high-tech pour cette petite chambre de bonne au centre de Guanajuato. Plus de mobilier au coût exorbitant, plus d'atelier, plus d'armures, plus de Jarvis, plus de Pepper ...

C'était sans doute elle qui lui manquait le plus. Au fil des jours, il s'était rendu compte que le confort lui importait peu. Il lui manquait la femme qu'il aimait, et c'était la seule et unique chose qui lui était vitale. Manger, dormir, parler ... Plus rien n'avait de sens sans elle. Mais il avait dû partir. La quitter. La protéger.

Depuis la mission de New-York, tout avait changé. Tony s'était métamorphosé. Il avait vu des choses qui remettaient en cause toutes ses croyances, il avait senti le poids d'un monde entier sur ses épaules, il avait perdu la vie pendant près de huit secondes ... C'était trop. Il avait beau être un bel enfoiré, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Et ce qu'il avait vu là-bas l'avait profondément atteint, plus profondément qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre devant quiconque, pas même devant Pepper, ou devant son psy.

Car oui, autre détail important, le grand Tony Stark consultait un psychologue depuis quelque temps. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait conseillé de coucher sur le papier toutes ses pensées, tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses peurs. Une espèce de thérapie littéraire, en quelques sortes. Cela l'avait d'abord fait gentiment sourire, puis, avec le recul, il réalisa que cela pouvait être une idée plutôt intéressante. De toute manière, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait passé quatre heure à écrire, déchirer des pages de son carnet, réécrire, jeter un peu partout dans la pièce des boules de papiers couvertes de phrases raturées, pour au final n'aboutir qu'à une brève introduction.

« Foutu psy, jura-t-il en enfilant un tee-shirt et en claquant violemment la porte de _chez lui._

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Lui qui se croyait fort, imperturbable**.** Il se découvrait en réalité peureux et pathétique. Fragile. Autrefois, il n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'un psy. Il se sentait si minable qu'il en avait presque la nausée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa ses jambes l'emmener où elles le désiraient. Il faisait frais ce soir, mais la petite brise qui lui avait gelé les reins un peu plus tôt lui faisait étrangement du bien maintenant. La nuit estivale tombait avec lenteur, incendiant le ciel de mille couleurs chaudes. Il n'y avait pas cela à New-York. Et Tony aurait aimé assister à ce spectacle avec _elle_. Cette pensée lui vrilla l'estomac, tellement elle lui était douloureuse.

Tentant d'esquiver l'image de cette femme qui se rappelait à lui, il s'assit à une table en terrasse, dans un petit bar. En face, un homme jouait un air typique du pays, embaumant l'air d'une tendre chaleur musicale. Il souriait aux passants, comme s'il désirait leur donner tout ce qu'il possédait à travers cette simple expression. Ensorcelés, les badauds lui souriaient en retour, et parfois s'arrêtaient pour l'écouter jouer.

Jamais à New-York vous n'auriez pu assister à un spectacle pareil, et c'est ce qui plaisait à Tony ici. Une certaine fraternité entre les gens, qui vivaient avec envie et chaleur, sans se presser, sans courir après le temps. C'était une des seules choses qui maintenait encore Tony à la surface, cette véritable vie qui animait tout Gunajuato.

Il observa le jeune homme. A peine 25 ans, les cheveux courts et foncés, assez grand, le teint halé et plein desoleil. Seul élément qui marqua Tony plus que le reste, ses yeux d'un bleu azur à vous absorber, tels deux tourbillons d'eau équatoriale. Ce garçon dégageait quelque chose, un certain charme peu commun. Il faisait sans doute partie de ses personnes que votre regard ne quitte plus tant qu'ils sont dans votre champ de vision.

Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par le serveur qui vint prendre sa commande. Il demanda un verre de leur meilleur whisky puis reprit son observation.

Le jeune homme avait arrêté de jouer. Il salua son public improvisé qui l'applaudissait avec enthousiasme, sans perdre son beau sourire. Il ramassa sa casquette pleine de pièces et rangea le tout dans la housse de sa guitare, tandis que la foule se dissipait.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bar où était installé Tony, et celui-ci le quitta des yeux, déçu de ne plus pouvoir l'observer. On lui apporta son whisky et il paya immédiatement, laissant un bon pourboire au jeune serveur. Le musicien s'assit à une table en diagonale de celle du milliardaire, qui se réjouit de pouvoir reprendre sa petite inspection calmement.

Depuis quand était-il comme ça ? Depuis quand un homme pouvait l'obnubiler autant ? Sans doute depuis New-York. Tant de choses avaient changées depuis cet « incident ». Il se surprenait à trouver un homme mignon ou charmant parfois. Ses yeux avaient de plus en plus tendance à dériver sur leurs corps, de plus en plus bas. Il se faisait peur lui-même. Il ne se comprenait plus. Raison de plus pour partir faire le point sur sa propre existence ...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fixa à nouveau le jeune homme avec insistance. Il était penché sur la table, à compter ses gains du jour. Sa petite moue concentrée lui donnait l'air d'un enfant en train de monter son premier avion télécommandé. Il paya le serveur en petite monnaie, puis prit son verre, le portant à sa bouche et buvant une longue gorgée. C'est lorsqu'il le reposa sur la table que son regard clair croisa celui de l'ingénieur, qui s'empressa de détourner le regard, faisant mine de savourer son whisky. Souriant, il se leva, et traîna une chaise jusqu'à la table de Tony, boisson en main. Il s'installa en face de lui, et le regarda calmement.

Tony se sentait soudain mal à l'aise. On l'avait rarement perturbé ainsi. Il lui rendit son regard, plongeant dans le sien sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le mexicain lui indiqua son verre d'un petit signe de menton.

« Il est un peu tôt pour le whisky, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Il s'était exprimé en anglais, avec un petit accent latino à vous faire craquer. Il souriait toujours, l'amusement se lisant dans son regard. Tony perdait peu à peu ses moyens, mais il trouva la force de lui répondre, avec le peu de contenance qui lui restait :

« Il n'y a pas d'heure pour un bon whisky.

**-** Vous n'avez pas tort, Tony. »

L'interpellé tiqua. Comment connaissait-il son nom ?

« Tout le monde vous connaît ici, répondit-il, lisant dans les pensées du milliardaire. Le grand Iron Man chez nous, ça tient du miracle. Et puis vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les rumeurs vont vite. »

Il but un peu, laissant sa dernière phrase pleine de sous-entendus volontairement en suspens.

« Qu'est-ce que ...

- Tout le monde sait que vous êtes en dépression.

- Je ne suis pas en dépression ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Alors que faîtes-vous ici, loin de votre femme et de vos gadgets électroniques ?

- Voyage d'affaire, trancha-t-il.

- Et ces valises sous vos yeux qui vous durcissent le regard ?

- Soirée bien arrosée.

- D'où le fait que vous buviez un whisky, alors qu'il est à peine vingt heures.

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour le whisky, répéta-t-il. »

Le jeune mexicain eut un soupir.

« Vous n'aimez pas avoir tort n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais tort. »

Un rire cristallin sonna doucement aux oreilles de Tony, le réchauffant intérieurement. Un bref rictus lui échappa.

« Ah ! Je vous ai vu sourire ! »

Tony se referma aussitôt, comme pris en flagrant délit.

« Oh ... Je vais pas vous manger vous savez, vous avez le droit d'être humain.

- D'être humain ? Qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi être humain ? »

Une pointe d'ironie se ressentait dans la voix de Tony, mais le musicien ne se démonta pas.

« Etre humain ... C'est sourire. C'est voir, écouter, manger, boire, rire, aimer**.** Etre humain, c'est être vivant.

- Et quand on a plus rien de tout cela, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Eh bien il faut s'arranger pour retrouver goût à la vie. Et quand on n'y arrive pas, on essaye de compter sur les autres pour qu'il nous aide.

- Ce qui est impossible quand on est seul.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul Tony. »

Le jeune latino l'avait regardé dans les yeux en disant cela. Il souriait toujours, d'une façon tellement vraie, tellement sincère, que Tony le regarda un instant. Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune ajouta :

« Je suis là, moi.

- Toi ? Alors que je ne sais rien de toi, même pas ton prénom, tu voudrais m'ai ...

- Mica.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Mica, sourit-il. »

L'américain le considéra un instant.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que ton nom te va bien, ça ferait atrocement cliché. »

Mica se mit alors à rire de bon cœur.

« J'aime beaucoup votre répartie Tony. Vous n'êtes pas commun.

- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

- Pour moi, c'est une bonne chose d'être différent. »

Le latino sourit un peu plus, et Tony ne put s'empêcher de faire de même.

« Aucun commentaire sur le fait que je viens de sourire, anticipa Tony.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit Mica, amusé. En tout cas, il est sublime.

- On ne dit pas ça à un homme normalement.

Tony était gêné par ce dernier commentaire, mais le brun lui sourit tendrement.

« Je ne me sens pas faire partie de la normalité. Et je pense que vous non plus. »

Ils se regardèrent ensuite pendant quelques minutes, dans le blanc des yeux. Une lumière espiègle dans le regard, Mica intriguait vraiment l'ingénieur. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il si bien, en présence de ce parfait inconnu, alors qu'il avait passé des journées entières enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel**,** à broyer du noir ? Ce garçon devait être hypnotiseur, ou un truc du genre.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour en ville ce soir, Tony ? Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas encore profité de Mexico la nuit.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur fêtarde.

- Vous mentez, ça se voit. »

Ce gamin était vraiment trop clairvoyant, ce n'était pas normal. Mais après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre de plus ?

« Alors, vous voulez bien ? Promis, je ne vous ferais pas faire de folie, papi Tony. »

Il avait lancé cette petite pique avec un grand sourire amusé. Tony, un _papi _? Hors de question.

« Le grand-père te suit, gamin. »

Et Mica partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Je sens que cette soirée va être très amusante. » Lança-t-il en finissant son verre.


End file.
